This invention relates to a mounting saddle for a hand-held shower. In particular, a mount adaptable to retain various hand-held shower at the shower arm for dispensing shower water.
Hand-held showers have become widely accepted as a necessary convenience for bathing. In order to eliminate the need for both a hand-held shower and an overhead or fixed showerhead, means have been developed for securing the hand-held shower at or near the shower arm extending from the wall. In such a position, the hand-held shower operates as an overhead shower for general bathing yet can be removed for specific bathing requirements. Water is directed to the hand-held through a hose which is in fluid communication with the shower arm on the wall.
Because hand-held showers are offered in a variety of shapes, sizes and finishes, a different mount may be required for each product. The mount must be configured to snugly receive the hand-held shower to prevent inadvertent release. Depending upon the offering of hand-held shower, a corresponding number of mounts may be required resulting in increased manufacturing and inventory requirements.
Accordingly, providing an improved arrangement for a showerhead mount adaptable to receive multiple handle designs is desired.